A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-contained device designed to project various shapes onto a wall in order to design a layout for pictures to be hung on the wall. The device also provides a laser level feature that would enable the user to project a laser line level across a wall where needed.
B. Prior Art
The Whitworth Patent Application Publication (U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2001/0034668) is directed to a method for viewing images which could be used to simulate the appearance of installed paint, carpet, or wallpaper.
The Schultz Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,259) discloses a compact picture leveling template where the design of the device would allow the user to arrange picture frames or any objects that could be mounted on a wall in a preferred arrangement on a vertical surface of any size or slope and also includes multiple leveling guides.
The Ophey et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,168) discloses a picture display system which is known as laser TV which an image is directly written on a projection screen or on a wall functioning as such by means of a scanning laser beam.
The Cho et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0028709) discloses a two-dimensional image projector implemented within a small portable electronic device.
The Malard et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0270532) discloses a self-contained line generating device which uses a laser diode and a lens to project a fan-shaped beam of visible light.
The Bascom et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0204570) discloses an optical leveling, plumbing and angle-calibrating instrument.
The Sergyeyenko et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0172502) discloses a laser level projection apparatus.
The Krantz et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0059699) discloses a spherically rotatable support for a light image projector having a level indicator whereupon a projected light image may be successively stepped across a long wall while maintaining its level condition.
The Wu Design Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 491,080) illustrates a design for a laser level apparatus.
The Black, J R Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0044532) discloses an image display device capable of projecting an image from a single, fixed image representation of an image.